


【超级制霸】大小姐和大少爷的反派生涯

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【超级制霸】大小姐和大少爷的反派生涯

林彦俊*陈立农  
架空黑道（？）AU，圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC  
恶趣味的标题是歌的名字，山吹受就是听了这首歌所以要我写这篇文  
不要太追究剧情，只希望能看得有一点点爽

（一）  
“Evan，西偏北32度方向，距离…”  
“我已经瞄准了，报个风速。”  
最豪华的酒店的总统套房里，一个穿着黑的浴袍的男人趴在阳台栏杆上，伏低身子的样子极尽性感——只不过手里的不是雪茄，是狙击枪的板机。  
他屏住呼吸听着监听器里对面26楼酒店会议厅里收的声，门铃响起，“先生，您点的客房服务，送餐车到了。”  
林彦俊下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，看见穿着酒保服的少年带着甜得人移不开视线的视线的笑容推着金色餐车进门，然后在靠近会议桌最端的人时揭开餐盖，“请慢用——”  
您点的死亡套餐。  
“嘭”的一声餐车发生小规模爆炸，登时会议室里一片混乱，警报器的声音和尖叫声此起彼伏，小酒保在浓烟雾中矫健地锁喉了会议发起者身旁的保镖，一个手刀下去让人发不出声音，然后看着另一个保镖推着凳子要砸他，用一个堪称诡异的柔术姿势向后倒躲了过去，在保镖以为他肯定站不稳正要摸枪制服他时感觉一道身影华丽地撑着椅子跃到自己身后，咔一声被按断了手指，第一声惨叫还在喉头就被扭断脖子再也不会发出声音了。  
林彦俊在通过红外探测看到陈立农把枪抵在目标腰后时，干净利落地扣动了板机，上一秒还在哆嗦着向陈立农求饶的中年人太阳穴多了一个不大的洞。  
“我台词都还没说完诶你个烂人。”  
“戏收一收，2分51秒取他人头是任务。”  
陈立农用戴着白色的手淡漠地帮人合上了眦裂的眼，顺着早就制定好的路线装成慌张的员工跑回了更衣室，那个被自己打晕剥掉衣服的小哥还没醒，陈立农正要利索地换回正常的服装时耳麦响了，林彦俊的声音传来，“别脱。1003房需要特殊服务。”

“你真的很恶趣味诶，不Zi道这衣服超热的吗…”陈立农进门就扯着领子抱怨，却突然被林彦俊直接砰一声压在门板上，面前是男人英俊却阴霾的脸。  
陈立农倒也心知肚明对方在生什么气，前几天出任务时配合黄明昊的那个飞吻让林彦俊这几天都没理他，虽然他不觉得理亏但是处女座的恋人总是要哄的。  
他主动地伸出舌头舔了一下林彦俊的嘴唇，见对方不为所动又小心翼翼地含着他厚实饱满的下唇把舌头探进口腔，用他并不娴熟的吻技讨好着男人，当陈立农因为林彦俊连呼吸频率都没有变一下的冷漠反应而觉得有点委屈想退出时突然被捏着下巴承受了一个暴戾的吻。  
林彦俊毫不客气地直接咬了一口陈立农的舌头，感觉到血腥味时才放开它，色情而霸道地舔舐着对方的牙齿，连舌头下方的软肉都没放过，吻得刚刚还一脸淡漠的小杀手红着耳朵站不稳，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角狼狈地滴落到黑色马甲上。  
白衬衣黑色马甲衬出少年纤细的腰身，下垂眼迷乱的眼神里全是欲迎还拒的不自知的风情，林彦俊本来还打算继续冷战的理智被一把火腾地烧掉了，他扯掉对方的裤子，有枪茧的指腹抚摸着对方光滑紧致的大腿根享受着怀里人微微颤动的样子，“我只是觉得不该辜负这么好的套房。”  
“我还没洗澡…”  
“你躲开喷涌的血不就为了可以跳过洗澡直接进入正题吗。”  
“没办法，你洁癖嘛…大少爷你能别那么饥渴吗…靠别直接进去唔…很痛诶！”  
“因为大小姐今天太迷人了。”  
“再这样喊我我打爆你的头。”  
“你试试。”两个人半推半就地倒在大床上，林彦俊埋下头隔着白衬衣去啃咬陈立农敏感的乳头，感觉到它变硬便把衣服剥开用指尖大力地刮过，另一只手抓过抽屉里的润滑剂示意陈立农给自己涂上，却又在对方动作时掐着腰加大吮吸力度让陈立农的手指探了半天才把润滑剂涂到穴口，脸红得像要缺氧。  
是了，外界都知道X组织首领有堪称左膀右臂的两个王牌，江湖人称大少爷的帅到并轨的狙击幽灵林彦俊，还有一个负责近身格斗的“大小姐”，与身手同样出名的是一对眉眼弯弯含情目和一双细直匀称大长腿，坊间的描述倒也不失真，只是他们不知道这个“大小姐”是个身高185的男孩子。  
组织内虽然都知道陈立农这个为了掩人耳目而有的绰号但碍于十分注重Man帅有型的小杀手的面子也没有人敢这样喊，偏偏被林彦俊这个烂人在床上喊出情趣，低沉温柔的嗓音让陈立农内心羞愤身体却更加敏感，林彦俊手指探进去没抠挖几下就湿淋淋一片，好不色情。  
“唔…！”陈立农腰塌下去，在林彦俊挺入的瞬间咬着被角不要自己叫出声，明明抗逼供训练时挨板子被打到浑身青紫也倔强地没哼一声的少年却还是没办法控制自己在被撞击到敏感点时嘴边溢出的猫叫般细小黏人的呻吟，长腿缠上对方精壮的腰，不甘被动地抬起头舔舐林彦俊的喉结，“如果肏不到我爽的话就换我来当大少爷吧。”  
这不是作死，林彦俊冷酷的气质下潜藏着暴虐的一面，而陈立农单纯的外表下也是追逐刺激的心，子弹，匕首，血液，嘶吼能让他们心旷神怡，而比起温柔细语的一小时前戏十分钟正戏的性爱，一场抵死缠绵酣畅淋漓的交媾更能让他们真正爽到颤抖。  
林彦俊压着陈立农肏直到对方爽到脚趾都紧绷，陈立农偶尔还坏心眼地一夹让林彦俊鼠蹊穴一阵暗爽，两具修长俊美的身躯从大床的一边滚到另一边。  
通讯掐断，电话不接，第N次帮两人给组织复命的尤长靖白眼都要翻到天上了，“报告组织管一下公费谈恋爱的好吗！拜托下一次不要再给这两人位于或靠近酒店的任务了，不到退房最后一秒他们都不会出来的。”  
噢顺便一说，其实为什么林彦俊是大少爷陈立农是大小姐，那是源于一场精彩绝伦刀光剑影的——石头剪刀布。

（二）  
“Leo，首领让你十点去C公馆3楼找他。”  
“收到谢谢。”  
挂点电话，陈立农从这几天唯一一个八小时睡眠中苏醒过来，捂着脸在床上扭了扭身子，最终还是打起精神来洗漱去了。  
然而他挽起袖子洗脸的时候，手腕上的银质手链链扣突然啪一声松开脱落，掉到水槽里发出一声脆响。  
陈立农赶紧关掉水龙头伸手去拿，这条银质手链沾不得水，然而拿起来时却发现链扣有个小部件缺失了，可能被冲下去了。  
扣不上了…陈立农呆呆地看着这条瘫软在手心的手链，脸上没擦干的水滴滴答答顺着脖子流向锁骨也没在意，对于每一单委托都轻松上七位数的他而言这条手链并不值钱，但这是他和林彦俊唯一的情侣款，两年了戴在手上除了洗澡都没摘过，取下来了总觉得连身体左右两边重量都不平衡了。  
陈立农瞥了一眼时钟，匆匆擦了把脸去换衣服去了，手链被他随手揣进裤兜想着有空去修一修。  
可是他隐隐觉得这是个不好的征兆。  
事实证明男人也可以有第六感。  
永远带着面具的首领X坐在办公桌后，语气高深莫测，“农农，我可以信任你吗？”  
“当然。”陈立农背着手站在他面前，眼神坚定。  
“还记得上次你从C城把我救出来的事吗？三个月前，Bruno那帮人设的套。”  
“是。”  
“我一直很疑惑他们是怎么那么快找到我的位置的，查了三个月通过最后一个人逼供的内容我们找到了一个加密的讯息…”首领的手指轻轻敲击着桌面，“…信号源定位到的地方当时只有你俩。”  
陈立农睁大眼睛，突然好像丧失了思考能力，结结巴巴开口道，“您…您认为我和阿俊是叛徒？”  
首领听到那个亲昵的称呼似乎是发出了一声哧笑，“我就知道农农你不是站我这边的…确切地说按理我应该怀疑你们，但我心里还是更信任你，所以才给你一个证明自己清白的机会。”  
陈立农一下子单膝跪地，“当然不，如果…”他捏紧拳头，手指甲掐紧掌心的肉里，“…我肯定为肃清叛徒保护首领尽一切力量。”  
“这件事目前只有你知道，你也是任务唯一合适人选。”首领把一封蜡封的牛皮纸信封推到陈立农面前，“陈立农，宣誓。”  
“我宣誓对X先生及其组织忠心耿耿。”  
“你愿意为我做任何事？包括付出生命。”  
“是。”  
接下来是麻醉针刺入皮下，一个微型炸弹被植入陈立农的右臂。

而林彦俊的宅邸里，他坐在车里，戴着墨镜看不清表情。  
对没错，大少爷在客厅正中间摆了一辆敞篷的兰博基尼，用他的话来说，“虽然它长得像一辆车，但其实它就是个沙发”，有林彦俊在家里最喜欢的座位。  
“坐上面有种自己在兜风的感觉。”面对陈立农的疑惑当时林彦俊是这样说的。  
“那为什么不真的开出去兜风哦？”  
“老天野啊，风太大发型会乱。”  
当时他和陈立农笑作一团，而现在他又坐在车上想着那个人。  
手机被林彦俊抛起又接住，脑海中刚刚接到的组织首领的邮件里的内容深深刻在他的脑海中，“你和Leo之间有一个人是叛徒，或者两个都是。给你们三天时间，不管用什么方法，杀掉对方以证明自己的清白。否则，一起被处理。”  
林彦俊正在思考的时候手机突然震动起来差点一个手滑甩出去，正是电子门铃接通，视频那边是陈立农的脸。  
“你什么时候进来还需要按门铃了？”林彦俊看着陈立农熟门熟路的走进自己家。  
“因为我发现我们好像并没有我想象的那么熟。”陈立农摘下墨镜，他不笑的时候虽然没有林彦俊那么给人压迫感，但是有一种说不出的魅惑的冷淡，他换鞋时低着头，长长的睫毛挡住了眼睛里的情绪，用和别人谈论天气一样轻松的语气说，“我可能三天后要杀你。”  
“巧了，我也是。”林彦俊抿着嘴，露出两个总让陈立农移不开视线的酒窝。  
“所以你是要怎样？”陈立农看着林彦俊按下按钮让车门升起，倒也毫不客气地坐上副驾驶，跑车副驾驶的空间都是专门照着他的身材尺寸和喜好调整的，有足够的空间让他不用憋屈着大长腿。  
“我没有什么可以坦白的既然你已经知道了。”  
“…喂你不按剧本走诶，叛变的是你，怎么也该是你求我放你一马或者求我陪你殉情啊。”  
“怎么求？”  
“嗯…如果你的按摩够舒服的话我就最后一天再杀你，给你多活两天的机会不用太感激我。”  
林彦俊也不知道为什么说着说着又和陈立农亲上了，如果副驾驶空出来的空间是让陈立农不用蜷着腿，那自己面前的空间就是为了陈立农可以蹲下来帮他口交不会磕到头，其实陈立农口的技术不怎么样甚至也没太大耐心，舔几下被抵到喉咙就不愿继续了，而林彦俊偏偏就是喜欢对方被欺负到快要炸毛的那一刻那种可爱，顺势让人坐到自己身上，扶着他的腰顶弄，亲吻陈立农覆着薄汗的身体。  
被顶得太深时陈立农没保持住平衡林彦俊伸手拉住了他的手臂听到“嘶”的一声，但马上陈立农又换回了沉迷的表情，林彦俊挑眉，“怎么了？痛？”  
“没…突然有点爽。”陈立农不着痕迹地移开右臂，突然感激自己的多汗体质，额上的汗根本分辨不出是运动热出来的汗还是刚刚痛出来的冷汗。  
“那就让你爽上天。”林彦俊听到对方逞强的“有点”皱了皱眉头，摁着陈立农的腰一阵冲刺，交合处的液体打湿了一片，感受到身上人的甬道被刺激得一阵痉挛，几百下后终于同时射了出来。  
陈立农趴在林彦俊身上轻轻喘息着，手指却仍然不老实地在人肩膀上点火，摸了几下后被林彦俊扣着后脑接吻，很凶残地泄愤似的激吻。

陈立农把手链托给林彦俊修，他走后林彦俊摸着手链，另一只手点燃了一支香烟却没有抽，他静静地看着橘红的火光忽明忽暗试着让尼古丁的味道迫使自己冷静。  
他知道自己的宅邸被监听了，自己的身份已经藏不住了，虽然也没必要藏了，所以他在对话时直接坦白了故意让监听着听到。  
陈立农真的太敏锐了，仅仅是有一天碰巧在来的时候和林彦俊的钟点工打了声招呼，就悄悄用水在桌上写给林彦俊“你房子被做了手脚”，而原因仅仅是因为那个钟点工拿着手机好像在和人发微信语音，而陈立农瞥见他刚按下通话键就开始说话了因此判定他是在伪装什么，再看一眼对方工装裤的屁兜因为材质的原因还没复原一看就是刚装过比较沉的块状物体，排除了摄像头（因为林大少每天在家把枪当玩具玩一眼就能通过红外镜看到摄像头）后他便意识到林彦俊被监听了，顺着钟点工的工作轨迹连把监听器的数量和位置都查清楚了。  
看上去呆呆傻傻实际上正是因为天赋异禀而小小年纪坐上这个位置的名侦探柯农可不是开玩笑的，林彦俊心里有点莫名骄傲。  
但即使只刚刚有一秒，也足够林彦俊能摸出陈立农右臂里植入的东西，金牌狙击手的指尖触觉无比敏锐，那不是普通的定位器，按植入深度和目测大小来看很可能是炸弹。  
他有一万个方法让自己成功杀掉X并且有命逃出去，但是他没想到对方宁愿同时失去两个得力干将来肃清组织确认忠诚，这无疑在计划的最后关头给他增添了很大的麻烦。  
而最让他恼火的是陈立农用指尖点在他肩膀上的暗号，“别管我。照常行动。”

（三）  
“所以我需要首领您的配合。”陈立农把自己请君入瓮的计划告诉了X。  
“你要我把林彦俊叫到这里来你确认了他是叛徒后才杀？”X似乎是有点意外这样的提议。  
“我和阿俊情同手足那么久实在难以接受…虽然组织的利益高于一切，但还请首领最后完全地断了我侥幸的念想。”陈立农说话时亮晶晶的眼睛看着人充满了真诚 ，哽咽着说话的样子看得最卑鄙的人也忍不住动恻隐之心，“况且您既然已经怀疑我了，就算除掉阿俊，之后也定不会再信任我，一旦证实林彦俊是叛徒，我作为叛徒的挚友愿意同罪受死以表忠诚。”  
装的还挺像，明明你都知道林彦俊是叛徒了，现在还不敢相信罢了真是不见棺材不落泪的一对苦命鸳鸯。首领心里冷笑一声，看来他们完全不知道对话早就被自己监听了去这回事。  
“我没有兴趣看你们殉情，但我很惊讶你居然愿意坐到这种地步。”首领沉吟了一下，抑制住自己心里的喜悦，“行吧，【打开传呼系统命令人现在要Evan过来】让Eva十分钟内赶到这里。不过Leo你若有任何反抗或者疑似反抗迹象，那个炸弹可不仅是炸断手那么简单。”  
这真的是意外之喜，本来这次的委托就是不明身份的大老板愿意用50亿要Evan和Leo的命，因为他的生意曾被这两个人执行任务时搅了局，昔日任务目标如今变成雇主，虽然Evan和Leo是跟了自己两年多的最得力下属可是X毕竟只是个商人，50亿可不是个小数字，有了这个钱再去招募培养新的杀手也不难，而且要杀掉这俩顶尖杀手太难了，让他们自相残杀倒是最划算的方法。  
而且陈立农即使手上沾满鲜血却眼神依旧那么善良，除了尽职尽责完成工作外从不伤人杀人，抱着小狗在阳光下温柔逗弄的样子看得X都出神，他和林彦俊又是那么亲密的不正当关系，受不了被背叛的打击和被组织的质疑而用这种极端的方式求死也是意料之外情理之中——所以说年轻人还是太嫩了啊，最顶尖的杀手不该有感情。  
“本来命都是您的，一支手又有什么关系。”陈立农低头，抽了一支水笔在右手手背上写字，X居然好奇地凑近了看他在写什么。  
少年的手在颤抖，歪歪扭扭地写下一串“X，I would die for you.”  
陈立农其实是知道首领一直对他有些小心思的，即使有面具，那道时不时黏着在自己背后的视线都不用他自己感知，只要自己去领命或者复命时林彦俊每次都像洁癖洗东西一样在他洗完澡后仍然压着他从头亲到脚。  
然而在陈立农抬头的那一瞬间，X贴身侍卫已经把冰冷的枪抵在了陈立农太阳穴，“想分散我的注意力然后摸出匕首？Leo，别忘了你是我看着训练出来的，你左手往腰间一摸的动作我就知道你想干嘛。”  
然而正在这时，外面的走道传来枪战声，“首领！有不明身份的十来个人攻进公馆了！冲着您来的！”  
侍卫把枪狠狠地往陈立农太阳穴上狠狠怼了一下，踩着他的膝盖让他跪下，“你再动一下我就杀了你。果然叛徒的挚友也是叛徒，小没良心的还自作聪明。”  
然而陈立农却在他靠近时狠狠往上撞，手肘精准地击中对方腹部另一只手抢过手枪碰一声抬手就爆了另一个仅剩的贴身侍卫的头——他正背过身去准备拿手铐呢。  
X摸出抽屉里的备用枪却被陈立农用刚刚写完字放到桌上的水笔一把刺破了手掌，“啊———”地一声看着被刺穿的手吓得面具都掉了，露出一张扭曲而苍白的脸。  
另一个被击倒的侍卫这时爬起来把陈立农抱住往地上一摔，陈立农顿时吐出一口血，然后又被人高马大的侍卫过肩再一摔，背脊重重地差点折在地上，手枪也摔飞出去，胸腔像破风箱一样因为剧痛而剧烈起伏着，感觉口腔里全是血。  
然而他却在X用另一只手笨拙地拿起枪对准他时迸发出豹子一样迅猛的速度，在地上一个蹬腿躲过子弹把大个子狠狠踹向X的方向，那一腿的力量就像强弩之末，竟把人踢得翻倒在书桌上差点被X第二发子弹杀死。  
“你他妈的…”一句脏话还没骂完陈立农已经扑向被打掉的枪缩到书柜后面一枪补死了侍卫，枪空了，虽然他也被X打中了小腿肚，鲜血顺着腿往下流。  
三发子弹了，他记得X的备用手枪里只有三发，陈立农感觉自己的呼吸都扯动着伤口在剧痛，被X拽着头发磕到桌子前，几乎是撞得眼冒金星要直接晕过去。  
X冷笑着摸出那个炸弹的遥控器，“Die for me ,Leo？”  
他丧心病狂地拉起陈立农的右臂，“这个炸弹可以一点点引爆，先炸这不听话的手吧，我还是舍不得直接让你这小脸毁容。”  
陈立农的手抖得不行，举起手背最后一次把宣布效忠的话对着X，露出一个即使带着血也天真可爱的笑容。  
下一秒X按了炸弹遥控，然而听到的不是爆炸和惨叫声，而是几发隔着门分别钉入他自己双肩、心脏下方的子弹。  
这么精准的打击，不致命却封死了对方的行动能力，连子弹透过门板可能产生的偏差都计算好了，只可能是林彦俊的杰作。  
他终于等到时机让X从掩体后出来相对站定，完成自己两年半卧底生涯的最终使命——要抓活的X。  
“什…什么…”X不可置信地看着陈立农举起的右臂里黑色衣服里终于顺着流下的血，陈立农咬咬牙把袖子撕破，里面的伤口触目惊心———他直接自己用匕首把引爆器挖了出来，居然带着这样的伤面不改色地坚持了那么久…  
“碰”的一声门被踹开，身上都是别人的血的林彦俊冲进来，看都没看昏迷的X一眼，抱起陈立农就走了出去。  
“不准哭。”林彦俊看着陈立农痛到脸皱起只能轻轻吸气的样子，想安慰他却只会凶他一句，也不知道哪来的力气抱着这个比自己高的小孩就往外跑。  
陈立农因为剧痛和失血过多脸色苍白，看着林彦俊却努力扯出了一个笑脸，林彦俊自己眼眶忍不住红了，“不哭，阿俊在呢。”

“明天你走吧，我去交涉。”  
“不可能。”  
“我去承担一切。”  
“想都别想。”  
“那你想怎样林彦俊？真的要一起死吗？”  
“我不会让你死的。但是我也将，寸步不让。”  
去见X之前的半小时。陈立农咬着林彦俊的肩膀满脸都是泪水，犬齿深深扎进林彦俊的皮肉渗出血珠，林彦俊却不觉得痛，因为他在帮陈立农在无麻醉的情况下取出炸弹，他觉得自己的心痛到麻木。  
“那个混蛋…”林彦俊咬牙切齿，就因为X垂涎陈立农就要让陈立农受这种罪，可以的话他宁愿是自己被植入炸弹。  
“还好是我，你忘了我是怪咖吗我左手也超有力一定打得过的啦。”陈立农却通过96频道读懂了林彦俊的心思，反过来安慰他，“金牌狙击手的黄金右手可是一点都不能抖。”  
林彦俊瞪他一眼，眼里却全然没有看向别人时狠戾只剩下说不出的宠溺，“等你平安归来你就完蛋了。”  
听到了吗陈立农，平安归来，哪里都不能少。  
林彦俊第一次恨自己是身处后方要沉得住气的狙击手，哪怕看着陈立农孤身赴站也不能轻举妄动必须等待最佳时机命中需要部位。  
陈立农痛得满头都是汗，哆嗦着身体看林彦俊简单地用衣服当绷带缠住伤口，眼神却痴缠得看着林彦俊好看的桃花眼和线条硬朗的下巴，林彦俊不会懂的，从他把自己从黑暗中拉出来的那刻，为林彦俊受的罪都不是罪。  
第一次因为军事行动杀人后是林彦俊嘴上说着“生死有命，为军效力，你怎么总是纠结我国小三年级就想明白的问题”却还是在晚上叹一口气抱住不敢自己睡觉的陈立农轻轻地开导他  
“我们是枪，不要怪自己，不要否认自己的善良。你还是你，农农。”  
第二天当陈立农睡醒眼神里又恢复了神采时，林彦俊伸出大手摸摸他毛绒绒的头，“新的生活总算是来临了。”  
林彦俊真是这个世界上最好的人。

“我的农农，我的农农受伤了…”林彦俊把陈立农抱上医疗直升机时，王子异医生吓了一跳，忽略了林彦俊的黑脸赶紧帮陈立农处理伤口准备取子弹。  
“来多少杀多少。”终于也结束卧底身份的尤长靖也暴怒了，和嚷嚷着要报仇的小鬼一起冲进公馆支援战斗了。  
林彦俊心跳得厉害，颤颤巍巍地握住陈立农的手，突然看到上面有字，手背上是为了转移X注意力的“X，I would die for you.”，而手心是去之前就写好的、被汗水和血模糊的“Evan,I would live for you.”  
他是看着这样的句子才撑住的。  
林彦俊眼眶里的泪水终于滚下，轻轻地虔诚地亲吻了陈立农脏兮兮的手心。  
为一个人死多么简单，忠诚也好愧疚也罢，甚至可以与爱无关。  
而为一个人活，才是真正的忠诚——“再自由的灵魂，也会忠于所爱。”  
这是林彦俊在和陈立农刚交往时纹在自己腰侧的句子，纹的是意大利语小孩看不懂，他也只解释了“自由的灵魂”（所有人都是这样形容林彦俊的），他不好意思把后半句说出口。  
但是陈立农总是能和他有最大的默契不是吗。

 

 

后记：  
两年半卧底计划圆满结束，X组织被一网打尽（林彦俊连录进了两人车震的录音都铐回来了）。林彦俊陈立农个人二等功。幕后提出50亿要两人命就是NP，这是这个行动最后收网的信号。  
“农农都这样了才二等功？”黄明昊第一个不服。  
“你见过几个活人能拿个人一等功的，我可不想你们任何人被追认烈士！”朱正廷给了XXJ一巴掌拍得人嗷嗷叫。  
幸运的是因为X不是用的惯用手因此那一枪并没有伤到陈立农的腿部神经，手术之后年轻人的身体恢复得很快。  
林彦俊最不满的是自从他们结束卧底身份归队后，NP军队的人一个个人都喜欢来陈立农病房赖着不走，范丞丞和尤长靖你们要把自己送的果篮全吃光了！蔡徐坤朱正廷你们来照顾什么小忙内，管理职位这闲的吗！黄明昊和小鬼吵死了啦不知道病人需要静养哦你们天天恨不得在医院放鞭炮！还有王子异你真的没有趁着医生的职务之便吃豆腐吗！  
然而当陈立农醒来把头埋在林彦俊胸口笑的时候，所有的担心和不爽都烟消云散了。  
“等你完全恢复了我补一个奥斯卡小金人给你，演技可嘉。”林彦俊逗他。  
“诶可是我想当那个颁奖的美女诶…”陈立农想起自己之前被直男男票无情拒绝的愿望。  
“真是大小姐啊对当颁奖佳丽那么有执念？”林彦俊说完就被陈立农吼了一句“烂人哦不准再这样喊了！”任务结束了啦没有那么羞耻的称呼了！他现在完全是Man帅有型本人！  
林彦俊轻笑，吻上陈立农的唇，把修好的手链帮人戴上看着陈立农一脸灵魂归位的笑容连自己的眼神也变得无比柔和，“有什么关系，只有我知道。”  
怪可惜的，大少爷和大小姐，一听就很般配啊。

 

END


End file.
